The Guardian of Will
by Mr. thinker
Summary: It all started when Jamie asked Jack to guard a warehouse filled with sweets. A new legion of monsters created by Pitch had started to stir up some trouble, and the Guardians are willing to do everything to stop them, even if it meant dealing with the barbaric and unruly Guardian of Will. RoTGxSnK Crossover.
1. Prologue

Thinker Notes: Well this is my first time posting a story on this website. So please go easy on me :)

* * *

Prologue

The night was clear. The wind was calm and gentle. The stars above shone brightly on the surface of the earth. The clouds were moving in a slow pace.

The desert plain was empty and lifeless. The dangerous insects and animals throve and walked on the land, enjoying the peaceful night sky.

Suddenly the insects and animals felt the ground shake. The night creatures looked up to the night sky and saw a falling meteor.

The meteorite was falling in an increasing speed; the whole rock was burning with bright yellow-red light. The rock crashed with a very loud bang. The animals and insects fled, avoiding more rocks from the heavenly sky.

The rock was still burning when a silhouette emerged from the inside. A coyote saw the silhouette of a human walking slowly away from the rock, making it growl in alarm.

Slowly the silhouette stopped and looked at the distressed animal. The coyote suddenly ran in fear, leaving the silhouette—a boy—alone.

The boy, in a daze, slowly walked towards the darkness of the desert that stretched for miles before him. He then opened his mouth and, with a raspy voice, murmured:

"Where…am I?"

400 years later

A soft chuckle escaped the lips of the winter sprite; he was floating above a playground.

"Jack! Not fair!" the child below protested with a pouting face. The winter sprite descended happily as his playmate threw a snowball at him.

Jack merely dodged it and went on badgering his 11-year old believer.

Jack Frost and Jamie played all afternoon until the human spent all his energy and finally called it a day. They both rested on a bench facing a frozen pond.

_Snow days sure are fun!_ Jack thought with a smile on his face.

"Strange things are happening Jack." The winter sprite's thought was cut when Jamie spoke.

"What do you mean by strange things?"

"Well…cupcakes have gone missing." The winter sprite laughed heartily at the boy, who was staring at him with a serious face. Jack Frost's laughter slowly died down when he noticed the boy's reaction still didn't change.

Jack Frost cleared his throat. "So uh…what's strange about it? A cat could have eaten a cupcake—"

"A cupcake factory was ransacked last night. Jack, hundreds of cupcakes have gone missing," Jamie said excitedly to his still skeptical Guardian, who merely responded with a smirk.

"This is serious Jack…three days from now Burgess will celebrate Sweets and Teas Day. The main part of the event is the giving of cupcakes," Jamie went on.

"Well...Jamie it could be just a burglar or something."

Jack was cut off as Jamie began explaining the more mysterious details of the "Cupcake Incident." He listened, half-eager and half-skeptical, as the boy mentioned that the door wasn't forced open, all windows are closed, and that all of the security cameras were tampered with, among other things.

"So Jack…um well…I and my sister are kind of worried. You see, the last batches of cupcakes might be the next target…"

"So there are still more?" Jack said, mostly to humor his young friend.

"Can you guard it?" Jamie asked the winter sprite, who then smiled excitedly.

The blue-hooded guardian stood with his staff on his back and said, "Okay Jamie, but make sure I'll have a share of your cupcakes." The boy nodded gleefully as they began another game.

Burgess had a large cupcake factory located on the outskirts. Jack Frost was standing in the middle of a large warehouse of the cupcake factory. Despite the fancy colorful design on the walls, the warehouse looked a little sinister at night.

"So you're saying…" Jack turned to face his fellow Guardian, the Easter Bunny, who was touching a box of cupcakes. "We must guard the whole place against—" Bunny chuckled before he continued. "—this so-called cupcake thief." He air-quoted the words "cupcake thief" then chuckled again.

"Bunny, you know how the kids like us right? We're just doing a favor, that's all." The winter sprite smiled to the six-footer rabbit. Bunnymund just shrugged and hopped away, inspecting every nook and cranny of the warehouse for loopholes.

Jack hovered around the warehouse. "The windows are locked, the doors are locked, the adults have the keys and they'd finished their last patrol one hour ago," he said thoughtfully, his blue eyes scanning the whole place again.

"The human guards have strengthened their security, so no human can enter here, unless the thief is-"

The Easter Bunny was interrupted when the lights suddenly turned off.

Jack quickly landed on the floor, eyes and ears alert.

"Hey Bunny!"

"Right here mate!" Bunny stood behind the winter sprite, whose staff emitted a bright blue glow. "_The thief's here._"

The whole warehouse was enveloped in eerie, inky blackness.

The two slowly moved around with their backs against each other, trying to catch a glimpse of the intruder.

Suddenly, an invisible force pushed the two guardians away from each other. Jack floated above in search of their attacker, but it was too dark to make out anything else.

Then, as fast as they were put out, the lights were turned on once again, making Jack squint at the sudden brightness. But it was after he noticed a shadow move from the corner of his eye. Swiftly, he landed on the floor, guarding against another attack.

The shadow descended in front of Jack, finally giving him a clear view of the appearance of the Cupcake Thief.

It was a boy, wearing a dark-green hooded cloak and brown, high-cut boots over white pants. A pair of strange, rectangular machines was mounted around his waist. Because of his hood and windbreaker, the boy's face was completely concealed apart from his grey eyes, which were currently locked on the winter sprite.

Jack was very much surprised with the boy's appearance. "What are you?" he asked. Even if he looked human, something told the Guardian that this boy was not an ordinary mortal.

Instead of responding, however, the boy charged towards him.

The boy took out something from the inside of his cloak and swung it towards the winter sprite. Jack, due to his quick reflexes, managed to avoid the boy's weapon—which was revealed to be a pair of large segmented blades.

"Whoa, easy there! I'm not a threat! I just want to talk to you!" Jack said loudly, but the boy ignored him and continued attacking him.

The winter sprite raised his staff to block the boy's blade from slicing his head in half. "Can we talk about this?" he asked.

"No," the boy simply said as he planted a swift kick on the Guardian. Once he gained enough distance, he went to the offensive once again by lunging at the winter sprite and swinging his two blades, but Jack already predicted his actions and effectively blocked it once again with his staff. Grey and blue light clashed and emitted a blinding spark that lit up the inside of the warehouse.

"HEY YOU! CUPCAKE THIEF!"

The boy distractedly turned around at the source of the new voice—just in time to block a boomerang aimed for his neck. He looked up and saw the Easter Bunny plunge towards him, forcing him to take a huge leap backwards and land on a container placed against the wall.

Jack saw his chance and used his staff to produce an ice spear that harpooned towards the thief. The boy, however, placed his twin blades in a cross before him and successfully blocked the attack.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. Just how strong are those blades?

"My turn," the boy said, and, before Jack could even react, jumped and threw his blades at him.

"Gaah!" One of the blades snagged on Jack's sweater, pinning him to the ground and forcing him to let go of his staff.

"Hang on there!" Bunnymund hopped and threw his boomerang towards the boy, but his opponent drew a new pair of blades from his sides and, like with Jack's ice spear, managed to deflect the attack without much difficulty. However, in his haste to avoid Bunny's boomerang, he didn't notice that he was backed up against a corner.

"Fell for my trap, didn't ya?" Bunnymund smirked haughtily as he circled around the boy. "Give up before you get hurt, mate!"

The boy stared at the Guardian with angry eyes, but didn't move another inch. Then, after what seemed like a minute, he let go of his blades and let them fall to the ground with a loud clang, before he slowly raised both of his hands in the air, seemingly as an act of surrender.

The Easter Bunny blinked in surprise. _Well, that was easier than I thought. _After a moment's hesitation, he swiftly hopped towards the boy, forced him to face the wall and held his hands behind his back.

"Now who're ya' mate? We can touch you, and I can smell you…are you a perhaps a spirit?" he demanded, but the stranger remained silent. "Oi, I'm talkin' to ya!"

The boy opened his mouth and said something.

"What's that?!" the Guardian said angrily.

The Cupcake Thief, who was a whole head shorter than him, looked over his shoulder and bore his gray eyes on him. "I said," he muttered slowly, "'_Piss off_.'" Then, before the Guardian could even react, he bended his knees and used his whole body's strength to hit Bunnymund's jaw with the top of his head.

"OW!" Bunny reflexively clutched his jaw in pain, consequently letting go of the thief. The boy, in the brink of a second, used his foot to hoist one of his blades off the ground, catching it deftly in one hand as he bent down to pick up the second blade with his other hand. Then, aiming them at the disoriented Rabbit, he pressed the trigger placed on the hilt of his blades, which released a pair of grappling hooks that wrapped around Bunnymund's arms. With great strength, he wildly spun around, dragging his opponent with him and sending him flying to the wall.

Bunnymund hit the wall with a resounding thud and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Bunny…" Jack, who still had his back on the floor in a dazed state, dimly saw his fellow Guardian's unconscious state and began to reach out for his staff, which was lying not too far from him. Before his fingers could touch his weapon, however, the boy's foot stepped on his hand, sending him grunting in pain.

"Who the hell are you!?" the boy's voice drifted in from above him. Jack felt the thief grab the front of his sweater, forcing him to look up at his half-concealed face.

"We're—not a-" he tried saying, but the boy slammed him back on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?! I'm going to break your skull if you don't answer me!"

"I'm-Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun-" Jack struggled to say, using his free hand to feebly resist the boy.

"Jack Frost," the Cupcake Thief repeated. Then he straightened up and removed his foot from Jack's hand, planting it on the side of Jack's face instead. "Next time you interfere, I'm going to eat you…understand?!"

"Who…are…you…" Jack tried to look up from under the boy's foot, meeting his attacker's cold, grey eyes, which looked like they were staring down on cattle that's about to be slaughtered.

"Eren…Eren Jaeger, remember that, you piece of trash." The boy named Eren finally lifted his foot off Jack's face—only to deliver a powerful, finishing kick on his head.

The winter sprite slowly drifted to unconsciousness from the impact, drinking in the boy's eyes before darkness overtook him.


	2. Chapter 1: The Guardian in London

Chapter 1

The Guardian of Nature

* * *

During winter, mornings at St. Petersburg were always bitterly cold and filled with industrial pollution: it was noisy, smelly and crowded everywhere. Underneath the grey sky, people milled around ceaselessly in their thick overcoats and boots, either occupied with their jobs or merely enjoying the place.

St. Petersburg was most beautiful in its coldest season, nevertheless. The place held a lot of history too, and a bloody one, at that. Perhaps the most famous historical event that took place in the city was the massacre of the Romanovs, the royal family that ruled over Russia for three hundred years before they were ousted in 1916.

In the middle of the city lay the abandoned Catherine Palace, home of the Royal Romanov Family. Even though the walls had faded in time, they still stood proudly against the harsh winter cold. Not a single soul had dared to enter the palace premises, thought it was not because it was strictly forbidden, but rather due to the ill rumors that surrounded the place.

Locals believed that the palace was haunted by the unresting souls of the royal family, all of whom had been killed inside during the Revolution. Little did they know that those 'paranormal sightings' were just illusions; magical tricks created by the supernatural Guardian of the Forest, Lorax, to send away people who would trespass on palace grounds.

Lorax, the Guardian of the Forest, lived inside the Catherine Palace. On that morning, he was laughing heartily as he gazed outside through one of the palace's windows, watching a small group of kids scampering away as quickly as possible after being scared off by one of his booby traps. It only served them right for breaking a branch of an ancient fifty-year-old tree in an attempt to climb over the palace's walls. That tree had been The Lorax's friend for years.

"So long, boys! Hope you got a fright night!" he shouted, mockingly, chuckling as one of the kids tripped and fell face-first on the snow-covered ground. The short, orange-colored guardian then closed the curtains happily.

Lorax hummed a tune as his little footsteps made 'pit-pattering' sounds that echoed through the dingy hallway.

He was thinking about the only other occupant of the Palace: Anya, otherwise known as the Guardian of Nature.

Anya was a shy girl who always hid herself from humans. She had an unnatural attachment to Catherine Palace, much so that she had not once stepped foot outside its walls. The Lorax had always told her good stories about the outside world in an attempt to get her out, but he had never succeeded in even making her budge.

The Lorax was still in deep thought when he bumped on the huge wooden door of the chapel. Still pouting, he rubbed his hand on his aching nose until it felt numb, then he opened the door to let himself inside.

The chapel was probably the most depreciated part of the palace, but it was the Lorax's favorite place. The roof and ceiling had long been gone, allowing sunlight to stream in freely in the morning and providing a magnificent view of the starry sky at night. On that day, though, droplets of snow fell from above, landing quietly on the small patches of greenery that had begun to sprout between the cracks on the floor.

"Anya, another great day for the two of us! You and I had successfully scared the same group of naughty kids again," he announced gleefully to the girl who was sitting in the middle of the altar, tending to a bed of roses.

Anya stood and greeted the guardian with a warm smile. "Yes sir, those kids are really up to no good."

She fixed her long, snow-kissed auburn hair behind her ear and wiped her dirty hands on her black pants and olive green jacket. She took her black Russian cap from a chair and wore it on her head.

"Say, sir, can you tell me more about the outside world?" she asked the Lorax, her blue eyes shining with eagerness.

Lorax hung his head apologetically. "Anya, my dear, I would love to, but I've to visit and old friend of mine in the North Pole. Winter is coming in Romania and my dear forest doesn't like the cold much very much." He smiled at the girl regretfully.

_Oh…_Anya, suddenly, felt abandoned. She lowered her head and walked back to her roses, inwardly disappointed at the Guardian's plan to leave.

The Lorax saw her sudden shift in mood and the sadness in her eyes. It always broke his heart whenever he saw the girl feeling down, especially if it was because of him.

The Guardian cleared his throat.

"How are the red roses in this cold weather, my dear?" he asked, changing a brighter topic. Anya's powers enabled her to grow any kind of plant under any kind of weather, and The Lorax knew that it was one of the few things she felt very proud of.

"It's all right," Anya said with a small smile. The hand she used to touch the frozen floor began to glow with golden light. The light seeped in between the cracks of the cold earth, from which a red rose slowly grew.

Anya couldn't remember all of her past life. She couldn't remember her parents or any of her friends, if she had any, but she always felt nostalgic and saw vivid images of her past life whenever she looked at the roses.

"Anya, you can come with me if you like." Lorax invited her but he already knew her answer.

"No thanks sir…I have to tend the roses, they always cry whenever I'm away." Anya said, smiling, but deep inside she really wanted to come with him. She was too scared of the unkown that was the outside world.

The Lorax sighed and pulled his small tail behind him and floated away. Anya watched as the elder Guardian rose and disappeared without a trace.

* * *

"Ow…ouch!" Bunny yelped in pain as Tooth, the Guardian of Memory, applied a clean bandage cloth on his shoulder.

He and Jack were inside the infirmary of North's workshop. Beside him was the Winter Sprite whose head was also wrapped in a clean bandage cloth, surrounded by Tooth's little fairies.

"Sorry Bunny, I haven't done this for a while. What happened to you and Jack?" Tooth asked worriedly. The two looked at each other, not sure how to begin.

"Well, here's what happened..."Jack began recounting the series of events, starting from Jamie's request until the moment the ninja-like attacker appeared. Tooth listened intently, and so did her little fairies, whose looked aghast after Jack finished his story.

"I'm really glad that you two are okay. Did you get any identification, markings, or symbol?"

"Well…there's one. I saw it on the back of his cloak. Can you get me a pen and a paper?" Jack requested.

Tooth then called her little fairies and requested them to get what Jack asked for. The little fairies handed a pen and paper to Jack, who then drew what he can remember. Once he was done, he showed it to her.

Tooth stared at it, a puzzled look on her face.

"What do you think it is?" Jack asked her quizzically. Tooth just shrugged and looked at the symbol again, which was a pair of overlapping wings.

"I'm going to ask North about this. For the mean time I need you two to stay here, okay?. No Playing." Tooth smiled and flew outside together with her little tooth fairies.

"Who is he again, Jack?" Bunny asked.

Jack smiled wryly at the memory. "Eren Jaeger. And I bet he's also a guardian."

* * *

In the globe room, the center of North's workshop, North was discussing with his old friend Sandman, the Good Dream Guardian.

Sandman was explaining a lot of things to North about their new found enemy, which he called Dream-Eaters. The Dream-Eaters were creatures that appeared after they defeated their long-time enemy, Pitch Black.

They looked like dark skinned goblins with red eyes and pointed ears, at five feet in height. They had sharp nails and teeth and they eat the good dreams of the children for pleasure.

"I know my friend, however Pitch was exiled by 'Manny'. He couldn't have created something like that. He's powerless." North explained, but the small guardian didn't agree.

Sandman then created several images above his head, of Pitch escaping from the exiles of Man in Moon then Pitch creating the creatures in his liar, then finally to his 'predicted' scenario where he orders the creatures to steal and eat his precious good dreams.

"Hello North, Sandy." Their conversation was cut off when Tooth greeted them both.

"Ah! Toothy how're Jack and Bunny?" North asked worriedly, excusing Sandman.

"They're okay but Jack told me something."

Tooth then retold the story of Jack, from the request of Jamie until to the part where they were attacked by a mysterious elemental being. North listened intently, he was half-surprised but half interested because a new guardian had appeared.

"Jack and Bunny were attacked by another guardian, hmm." North said with interest, he looked at the symbol that Jack drew earlier. Hmm…this is interesting… he thought amusedly.

"What should we do North; do you think he is a threat, is he working for Pitch?"

"Not so sure."

'A guardian had appeared,' he thought again.' What could this mean-'

However his thoughts were cut off when Phil, one of his hairy yeti workers, said something in Yeti language. North then smiled because his long time friend has finally arrived.

"Oh, Sir Lorax is here, excuse me for a moment. Tooth, tell Jack and Bunny that I will visit them later." North said happily and went away to meet his old friend.

* * *

The sky was blue, the air was nice. He sighed with relief, the beauty of the whole scenery in front of him was amazing and he loved to stare at it even for eternity. He looked down below the wall, which was 50 meters high, and saw nothing, no enemy or 'them'.

'This is rare,' he thought.

Then someone called out his name. He turned around and saw a girl the same age as him. But that girl was not ordinary like any other, that girl was special to him. He greeted the girl happily as she moved near him.

The two stood beside and admired the whole scenery. He moved closer to her and slowly held the girl's hand.

* * *

"AH!"

The guardian boy named Eren suddenly woke up, holding his segmented blades firmly in his hands. He was locked in a fighting stance.

Breathing heavily, his grey eyes scanned the whole room, looking for hostile beings that can harm him. Then he heard a sound of a small creature inside his room. He reacted quickly and threw a blade to the uninvited creature (or creatures if there's more).

He stood up and walked towards the darkness to check if he hit the intruder. He stopped and looked down and saw a dead rat inside an opened cupcake box, which he finished last night.

"It's just a rat." Eren said calmly but his eyes still locked on the dead rat.

After checking if the coast is clear, he sighed and relaxed. Eren dropped his blades loudly, the noise echoing dully in the walls.

"Why am I dreaming that part…"he said melancholically, he put his right hand on his face. He walked towards a large window overlooking the whole industrial city of London then he looked at his own reflection.

'I'm still me', he touched his brown hair, and then suddenly, he heard a voice. The voice was very familiar; it was the voice of the moon, the moon's voice reverberating off the black, decaying walls of his room. It was saying his 'guardian name'.

"That's not my name." he clenched his fist, he didn't like the moon nor the name that the moon gave to him.

The large clockworks below him, continuously, moved to the stroke of 6. The bells of Big Ben began to move to greet the morning of London. It rang noisily above him but he wasn't startled.

The boy sighed in a relaxed manner despite the noisy large bells ringing and singing above him. He lived inside Big Ben since its completion in 1859 so the ringing of the bells no longer bothered nor startled him.

Eren looked down, his grey eyes scanned the city below. "Disgusting" he spat the word bitterly.

He then removed his long-sleeved vest jacket and his t-shirt, warmed up, and then started his every morning routine push-ups.

'Now…what should I do today?' He thought and grunted with each push he made.

* * *

Disclaimer: I didnt own anything.

First of all. You might found many errors in this chapter (Grammars and style and stuff) since I edited it myself. My sister, she's also a fanfic writer, was the one who edited the first chapter and she was skilled.

So if you find any errors and you want to correct me or if you if you've any suggestion for my room for improvement or to my story, just leave a review and correct me if you want to. I'll accept it openly. :)


	3. Chapter 2 : NOV 5

Chapter 2

* * *

Every first week of November until after Christmas day, North's workshop was always filled with light from a torch blower and noises coming from the yeti workers. The yetis were busy making toys or gadgets for the children of the world. The walls of the workshop were decorated with fancy Christmas decorations and lanterns and other paraphernalia and a happy and peaceful mood loomed in the air.

Several floors above was a gigantic globe that displayed the light of children's belief. Within the floor was the workshop's master study room.

North and his guest were staying inside the study cozy workshop/office. Both guardians were relaxing and sitting comfortably in a huge arm chair, enjoying the serenity of the room.

"Ahh it's noisy down there eh?" The Lorax said to his friend as he took a sipped in his hot cocoa.

"I know, my friend. It's November and its 4 weeks before Christmas time." North said excitedly. "Say, is it all right to leave your territory unguarded?" North took a plate filled with cookies from a table and offered it to the Guardian of the forest.

The guardian took one and ate the cookie contentedly and said, "It's all right, I trained my animals to defend the forest and I have an indicator if they're in trouble." The Lorax took out a leaf from his fur, he showed to North proudly. "If this leaf turns 'brown' that means the animals had failed to defend the cherry- apple trees and that's where will I pop out."

"Uh. . . What're cherry apple trees?" North asked, curious of what are cherry- apple trees, but before the guardian could answer, the door suddenly open and Jack the Winter Sprite entered the room.

"Hello North, I'm all good,. Say when are we going to play with Jamie and his friends?" Jack asked as he flew around the room and twirled in the air excitedly and landed with his back facing the Lorax.

"Jack, my boy, glad that you're all healed; by the way I reckon that you know Sir Lorax, the Guardian of the Forest." Jack looked behind him and saw the small, orange-furred Guardian sitting in the chair with both of his orange eyes locked on him. He smiled, embarrassed to himself for not noticing him earlier.

_'Oh…he's really small'_, Jack thought. "Hello my name's Jack," the Winter Sprite extended his hands and shook hands with the Forest Guardian whose eyes still locked to him, uninterested with the sprite's appearance.

"Oh yes I know. Jack Frost, right? North told me a lot of stories about you and your activities."

"Ha! Well that's North, did he tell you any—"

"My trees hate you." Jack was startled and taken back from what he said but the Lorax laughed. "Don't worry, I don't hate you," he said, chuckling. "But seriously my "trees hated your winter", they can't stand the cold." He air quoted the 'trees hated your winter' before eating another cookie.

Jack just nodded and smiled at him, not knowing what he will say next. _Don't know if he's easy to befriend with_, Jack wondered.

* * *

Morning till midnight the city of London was bustling with progressive, noisy, development. The cars honked loudly and moved along the road, the boats engines roared down the river Thames and the sidewalk was jam-packed with all kinds of people. The buildings, most of them, were already decorated and adorned with Christmas symbols. The happy 'spirit of Christmas' mood lingered in the air.

However, one man wasn't enjoying the whole everyday life of Londoners.

Eren Jaeger was standing on one of the lamppost, which was decorated with advent wreath, of the London Bridge. He just finished his workout routine inside Big Ben.

His brown hair tousled as the air swept past him and his grey eyes locked with disgust onto the London Parliament, which was now decorated with large Christmas lantern and other Christmas paraphernalia.

"Well…Today is November 5 ," he said. "You don't know me but…I would like to congratulate you Sir Guy Fawkes," he added, mechanically. "You tried your best to erase the corrupted form of the Royal Parliament and give a peaceful world to the Londoners; you're a different man than the rest." He bowed to the air.

"Well then, I will do what you should've done many years ago." Eren smiled menacingly, he raised his right hand and flicked his fingers.

Suddenly the whole mid-day of London was rocked with violent sound waves and vibration as the London Parliament building exploded. Tonnes of stone, glass, metal and Christmas decorations fell onto the people who were merely walking on the sidewalks beside the building.

The crowd below screamed and ran away from the burning building as Big Ben, the iconic figure of the British Parliament, made a screeching sound before it fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Eren watched the whole scene from the lamppost. He looked at the people with stern face, then slowly, for the first time for as long as he could remember, he laughed.

"Sir Guy Fawkes, I bet you're laughing right now," he grinned evilly, satisfied with what he did.

* * *

"And then that's where I found her." the Lorax ended his story inside North's study. North stood up and clapped his hands for the wonderful story of the Lorax's discovery of the guardian of Nature named Anya. Jack also clapped as he sat in a chair with a smile plastered on his face. But deep inside, he was extremely bored of the Lorax's story.

"Say Jack. You should really meet Anya; she's a very interesting woman." North said, grinning with excitement. Jack just nodded but he too was eager to meet the girl. _'The Guardian of Nature, Anya hmm…'_Jack smiled wryly.

There was a loud knock on the door that disrupted the peaceful mood. The door slowly opened and a hairy yeti head peeked out and said something in a Yeti Language.

"Ah good thing Phil, you know how to knock," North praised, but he was alarmed from what the Yeti was saying. "What? Jack, come with me." North said as Jack followed him to the globe room. The Guardian of the Forest looked at them, confused with the sudden change of mood of North, and followed.

* * *

"North, what's going on?" Bunnymund asked as all of the guardians stood in front of the large globe hovering above the room. North scanned the whole globe with keen eye. One of his Yeti workers approached him and handed something to him, which was a box covered with a dirty brown cloth.

North untied the string around the cloth and he took out a wooden brown box. He opened it and took out an object.

"What's that North?" Jack asked, curious of the object on the guardian's hand. North held a glowing cylindrical glass which was emitting a weak golden light.

He raised the object in front of the globe. The glass's light slowly radiates in a brighter colour as he moved and pointed it to a continent on the globe.

"This, Jack, is my latest creation. The fear gyroscope, I used this to find the place where fear is concentrated. The more it glows means the more fear there is in one place." North said as he put the object back inside the box. "And right now, London is harbouring a huge amount of fear."

North, then, pressed a button on the control panel in front of him. The globe suddenly emitted a small northern light which then produced an image of the current state of London, which was the ruined Parliament.

Everyone was shocked.

"What the- ain't that the Big Ben?!" Bunny reacted first, surprised.

"Did anyone die?" Tooth asked next, worried if there were people who got injured.

"Nope, no one, good thing the building was in a state preservation." North sighed with relief. Jack stared in the image, disbelieving of what had happened in London, and he noticed something. On the lower right of the image was the London Bridge and right on top of one of the lamp posts was the mysterious guardian who attacked them last night.

"North can you enlarge it?" North did and the image magnified to the London Bridge.

"That's him." He exclaimed as he floated to get a clear view. Everyone looked to the image of the back of a boy, wearing a dark-green cloak and a strange machine attached to his waist, standing on a lamppost.

Tooth saw the symbol that Jack drew earlier on the cloak and supported Jack. "North we should do something. That boy…is up to something bad again." She said, persuading the Old man.

Bunny supported the Tooth Fairy but North was in deep thought on what he would do.

"I believe she's right, my old friend." Everyone turned to the Guardian of the Forest, surprised that he was still there.

North then smiled and said. "Well guys, let's do something about this eh? Jack, Bunny I'm afraid that I might not help you on finding this guy, but I must spread joy to the Londoner's children, they will all have an early Christmas." North said eagerly and called his elves to prepare his sleigh.

"I'll help too, North. I will try to collect the teeth of the children, with my fairies, so the children can remember their good memories." Tooth said as she flew away to North.

"Well then North, Sandy, Bunny, and I will be on our way to stop him." Jack said as Bunny hit the floor with his foot. A large rabbit hole appeared and trio of guardians entered inside. The rabbit hole closed leaving a flower, which had sprouted after the hole closed.

The Lorax looked around thinking what he can do but failed and just hung his head.

"And I'll be going back to my Lair." he sighed. He pulled his small tail behind him, floated away, and disappeared.

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

Author's note:

Whew, it's been a while since I updated my fanfic. I' am extremely busy right now and 'have a lot of college stuff to take care of'.

So why did Eren destroyed the parliament? Well he's a "BIG FAN" of Sir Guy Fawkes, no that's a weak reason, I might explain it in the next chapter.

Special thanks to MidnightRaven 323 for Beta-reading my fanfic. :)


	4. Chapter 3: To Russia with Pride

Chapter 3

Jack, Bunny and Sandy stood by the gate in front of the ruined Parliament. It was already night time and the whole block had been quarantined by the officials who were investigating the explosion.

Bunny sniffed the air before he snorted. "Ugh. The smell of burnt paper and metal…not good for my nose."

"At least it's not burnt flesh." Jack said jocularly at the other guardian.

Bunny ignored the winter sprite and hopped away, opting to inspect the nearby debris for clues on the whereabouts of the mysterious guardian. Jack, also trying to look for clues, flew over the parliament to get a bird's eye view of the area.

"According to the report, the source of the explosion was a busted pipe filled with methane gas." Bunny sniffed the wall. But that's impossible, he thought as he was well-versed with chemistry and science. He picked up a stone that had once been part of the building's now-shattered walls.

Methane will merely combust when exposed to oxygen, not explode. Unless the boy made a-

Bunny's train of thought was interrupted by Sandman who was flashing multiple images over his head in quick succession that the Guardian of Easter could not understand the message.

"Slow down, Sandy. What are you trying to say?"

Sandman created a large arrow that was pointing behind the other guardian.

Bunnymund turned around and saw a billboard with an advertisement about the International Convention of Art of Cupcakes and Patisserie at Stroganov Palace, St. Petersburg.

Bunny sighed and looked down at Sandy who was smiling at him.

"Sandy, I know that you like North's awful fruitcake but there's no time for-", the little guardian pouted and shook his head vigorously before he pointed at the advertisement again.

"Sandy, I said-", Bunny stopped mid-sentence when he finally understood what the Guardian of Dreams was trying to tell him. He called for the winter sprite who quickly swooped down to Bunny's side.

"I know where he'll be going next."

"Okay, where to, Bunny? We have to get there before he does."

Bunnymund pointed at the same billboard that Sandman showed him. It took a second, but a mischievous smile formed on Jack's face.

* * *

British Airways Flight 56 hovered above St. Petersburg. An old Boeing 747 plane was now preparing for touchdown at the Pulkovo Airport.

The landing gear slowly retracted below. At the front landing gear, just below the cock pit, was an upside down Eren. The only thing keeping him from falling was the pair of grappling hooks attached to the hull of the plane.

Eren smiled as he pressed the lever on the hilt of his segmented blades. The grappling hooks detached from the hull and he was falling away from the plane.

He closed his eyes and felt the wind brush against his skin as he thought of what he will do in St. Petersburg. A grin slowly spread his lips as he came up with an idea.

The boy sensed that he was already close to the ground and pressed the trigger at the hilt of his blades which released the grappling hooks that locked on to the buildings beside him. The machine mounted on his waist produced a powerful gust that thrust him forward with blinding speed.

He withdrew the hooks, before releasing them again to lock on to another building. He swung from one building to the next across the jam-packed road of St. Petersburg, eyes locked on to his destination.

The guardian pressed the trigger once more, and with a final thrust, landed on the head of the glorious Russian monument of the Bronze Horseman.

Eren pulled down the hood of his cloak and breathed in the night's fresh air. He looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. He clicked his tongue.

"What're you looking at?" He spat derisively before sighing. "Hmph. This city still stinks. Not a thing has changed." He spoke in a dull tone.

The guardian looked away from the moon, to the highway that led to the palace. Fifty meters away from him stood one of the architectures that was St. Petersburg's pride.

The Stroganov Palace.

* * *

The Great Hall of the Stroganov Palace was filled with people. The walls were furnished with Christmas decorations. The chandeliers overhead cast a golden glow that lit up the hall.

The people moved around, enjoying the place. Some were engaged in small talk and pleasantries. Others were merely admiring the beauty of the well-designed cupcakes and confectionaries.

And in the midst of the crowd, standing still as a statue, was Eren.

He eyed each and every person with disgust.

The crème dela crème of Russia. He clicked his tongue mentally and closed his eyes.

There are four hundred and fifty displays. Now… how can I eat them all?" He thought deeply, not noticing that a person started walking towards him.

The guardian's eyes opened in shock as he felt the person pass through him, making him take a step back in shock.

"Tch. There's no use thinking." He pulled out the hilt of his blades and pressed the trigger making him shoot upwards to the ceiling and landing on the chandelier. He was upside down, like a bat, eyes watching the crowd in the Great Hall.

* * *

"You know, we could've used my rabbit hole." Bunny protested as he held on the chair for dear life.

The guardian trio was now flying above St. Petersburg: Sandman and Bunnymund on a two-seat biplane that Sandy had crafted with his sand with Jack flying beside it.

"Aw, c'mon, Bunny! Planes are fun!" Jack shouted gleefully as the plane rocked, making Bunny tighten his grip even more.

Bunny was about to speak when he saw Sandy give him a signal. Nodding in understanding, Bunny shouted to the winter sprite, "Oi, we'll descend!"

Jack nodded and flew closer to the plane.

"Do you have any plans, Bunny?" Jack asked.

"What d'ya mean by plans?"

"Well, how can we find him? St. Petersburg is a big place."

Bunny snorted.

"Ain't it obvious enough for ya? We're goin' to where the convention's bein' held!"

* * *

Three thousand thirty-six… three thousand thirty-seven…

Eren, still upside down on the chandelier, counted mentally.

The Great Hall, which had been bustling with activity and filled with music a while ago, was now deserted, except for a janitor who was mopping the floor near the door.

After a few more seconds, the janitor stepped and exited as well.

The guardian trained his eyes on the door as it closed slowly, and as soon as he heard the sound of the lock clicking into place, he released his hold on the chandelier and landed on the floor without a sound.

The entire hall – or maybe even the entire palace – was now empty and dimly lit. Eren slowly walked to the nearest display: a cheesecake made from high quality milk and decorated with edible gold dust.

"Empress Cheesecake. Sixty-eight thousand pounds per slice? Who would eat this?" Eren muttered in disbelief, stunned with the price. He held the glass case and lifted it away from the display before he picked up the slice and smiled.

"I guess I would." He brought the cake to his mouth and ate, chewed slowly and gulped it down.

"Delicious!" He was pleased with the taste, but was not contented with just one as he moved on to another display. He did the same thing and ate the dessert. Then he moved to another, and again to another, eating one display after another, and for a long time, he felt happy and at peace.

* * *

"Here we are: Stroganov Palace." Bunny announced in a welcoming tone as he hopped down from Sandman's biplane.

Jack Frost landed beside him as he stretched his arms and legs after the long flight. He looked up and let out a whistle. "After long hours of searching the city, this is the place, eh? It's a good thing that you can understand Russian, Sandy." Jack praised the little guardian.

Sandman, after letting the biplane disintegrate into sand and disappear, bowed in gratitude.

"Well then, let's move. We don't want out customer to leave without paying, right?" Bunny said jocularly.

The guardian trio, with their weapons at the ready, stalked forward and entered the palace, all of them determined to catch the mysterious guardian.

* * *

Took me so long to build this chapter. I have a lot of school works, anyway here's the part where the guardians has a plan, or more like they don't, to catch the guardian. Haha! The next chapters will be very exciting. Thank you for those who made a review of my story, I will surely learn or be inspired with it. And now why the Lorax referance? Because I like the movie 'the Lorax'. It's fun :)


End file.
